


【索博】告别之后

by Lifeishardbutgood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeishardbutgood/pseuds/Lifeishardbutgood
Summary: 想要强行HE的冲动产物，P with P决战重伤后索林认为自己走到了生命尽头，他郑重地向比尔博进行最后的告别，但事情发展到了告别以后。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 10





	【索博】告别之后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suxr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suxr/gifts).



那时比尔博正在藏书室和欧力整理书籍，起初比尔博主动提起要去厨房承担一份工作，但看到把心落在埃瑞博病房的哈比人第一天差点切掉他的大拇指后，庞佛心有余悸地将他送去了欧力那里，表示比尔博在那里更有价值。“索林醒了！”杜瓦林气喘吁吁地冲撞开藏书室的大门，巨石的撞击声吓了比尔博一跳，“索林清醒了！”  
比尔博呆愣在原地，因为五感被巨大的喜悦和救赎感淹没。他努力克制眼眶的酸胀，声音虚浮：“你再说一遍？”  
杜瓦林看着眼前哈比人用尽全身力气在过度呼吸，单薄的胸腔发出类似锻造鼓风机的声音，他急忙确认道：“索林刚才醒了，欧音对他做了检查，认为他已经稳定。”  
比尔博将怀中的书籍一把甩在地上，奔跑的步伐完全脱离了大脑的控制，他感觉不到脚蹬踏大理石地面的疼痛，感觉不到掠过耳边的气流。他睁大双眼，可是他看不见身边的一切。或者说，他能感觉到的，是自己如擂鼓一样的心跳，和早已出窍飞向索林的灵魂。  
到达矮人国王病房门口的时间仿佛一个世纪那么久。  
或许是远征队的伙伴们远远看到自己疯狂的身影已经识趣地离开了房间，方便两人独处，但比尔博此刻一点都不想思考这些。哈比人在门口刹住脚，看到灯光下病床中面色苍白的矮人。被子掀开，他卧床的姿势不再似昏迷时单调不变，他胸口起伏，有力的呼吸着。比尔博觉得病房里的色彩终于完整，因为那双比宝石还要动人心魄的蓝眼睛正明亮的望向自己。灵魂终于降落回肉体，他感到脚掌麻木，气管刺痛，尝到口腔里猩甜的气息。还好，他的双腿有力的带着自己走到索林的床边。  
“你撑过来了，索林，你撑下来了。”他用尽全身力气克制呜咽，“你就在这里，天啊，请不要告诉我这是幻觉...”他坐在矮人的床边，俯身攥紧他宽大的左手，抬头注视索林深情的眼睛。无数次尖叫挣扎的睡梦里，他魂牵梦萦的蓝色再也没有张开。  
“巴金斯老爷，”梦境传来回音，“我无法表达醒来后见到你内心所产生的喜悦。在战场时我并不认为自己有幸存活下来。但我发誓，冰川上对你说的每一句话都是真诚的，巴金斯老爷，你会原谅我吗？”  
比尔博再也控制不住酸胀的鼻头，他低头用额头触碰索林的手背，不再压抑自己颤抖的身躯，“叫我比尔博。”他命令。“那时你就要消逝了，”抬头看着索林，对方的眼圈微红，他相信自己的要红上更多，“你怎么敢自顾自的说了那么多后当着我的面放弃希望？如果你真诚的以一个朋友的身份告别，我将永远不接受你的道歉！因为。”他看着索林本就不算红润的脸色在听完这番话后变得几乎惨白，眼中光芒黯淡，“该死，”他低咒，无法抑制内心复杂的情绪，探身吻上索林的嘴唇。比尔博小心的拱起背部，害怕压到对方胸前才愈合的致命伤口，但他感觉得到索林颤抖的幅度；他用双手捧起矮人完美的下颌，为了方便自己吮吸国王无措的薄唇。唇舌几次试探后，他的臀部突然被一双大手抬起，整个人跨坐在了索林的小腹上，那双手以虚握的姿势滑至胯骨，将他的重心稳住。主动将二人嘴唇的距离拉开，比尔博凝视着索林，“因为我爱你。”  
蓝眼睛里迸发出震惊与喜悦的光芒，让哈比人感到些微晕眩。“也许我已经身处Mahal等待的殿堂了，”国王笑着，“因为我曾对一个哈比人犯下难以宽恕的过错；而现在这个哈比人在向我表达爱意。”  
“拜托，索林，那时候龙病在影响你，那不是你能选择的。”比尔博坦白，“我确实因它感到痛苦过，但我明白那并不是真正的索林·橡木盾。而你摆脱了血脉的诅咒。”他要溺死在矮人爱意浓烈的双眼里了，比尔博想，空气为什么变得稀薄？“现在，你要在这里好好的生活，并习惯身旁有一个疯狂的哈比人，离去等待殿堂还远得很。”  
“一个疯狂，智慧，高尚又真诚，有着我所知的最坚定的内心的哈比人，我想我早就离不开他了。”索林感到自己被不曾体会过的灼热包裹着，他喜爱这种感觉，五脏六腑都为这新鲜的生命力感到欢欣。而这种温暖源自于比尔博。  
我认得这个感觉，索林想，与给予埃瑞博生命的锻造炉火一样。  
他想要坐起身仔细端详比尔博的样貌，却被制止了。时间带给哈比人变化，棕色的卷发长长后柔软地蜷在他的肩窝，而索林为自己的错过感到恼火。感受到他的情绪，比尔博趴下来安慰似的啜吻他的嘴唇，一边小心的支撑自己的上半身。  
渐渐地，啜吻变得激烈，比尔博的小臂撑在索林耳边，开始上下吮吻索林的双唇，直到矮人的鼻息突然粗重，用牙齿轻轻拉扯起比尔博的下唇，无声地呼唤他伸出舌头。将舌尖探入矮人口腔的一瞬间，失而复得的情绪化身点燃干草的火把，将他们的克制燃烧殆尽。二人交缠着相互舔吻，比尔博轻微晃动头部配合索林每一次发力的节奏，他睁开双眼，看见对方眼中同样浓烈的渴求，这让他下意识的摇摆磨蹭。  
索林察觉到爱人的动作，缓缓将他的裤子扯至膝窝，再将衣着上的纽扣尽数解开，方便自己抚慰哈比人。数十年的铁匠生涯让他的手掌边缘长出一些老茧，摩挲比尔博白嫩的身躯使得触碰过的区域留下了淡粉的印记，他下腹紧绷。  
比尔博难耐的哼气，矮人粗糙宽大的手掌给予他饱足的刺激感，但他想要更多。起身的动作导致他的臀部向后挤压，一个坚硬温热的触感抵在自己的臀尖。意识到自己跨坐的部位，他不禁吞咽。  
“我想只有我失去衣物有些不公平，”比尔博喘气，感受索林将手握住自己裸露的腰胯，拇指在胯骨上轻轻剐蹭，“你介意吗？”  
“任你摆布。”索林回答，手掌的注意力从爱人的上身转移到臀腿。远征和伴随的战斗消磨掉了他的丰腴，但挺翘的臀峰没有丝毫改变，赞叹造物主。  
屁股从未被他人揉捏的比尔博不禁直立起大腿，这使他的胸腔压低，贴在索林的长袍上。布料刮过乳头，激起他一阵呻吟。手头松解袍子绳结的速度缓慢下来，他抬头和索林交换一个深吻，将侧脸埋进矮人瀑布般的发丛，呼吸间充斥着另他安心的气味。他闭眼仔细的感受着温暖的鼻息喷在自己的耳廓和颈项，与霸占在他股间的手，另一只正握着他的阴茎前后套弄。  
“哈啊。”比尔博轻叹，过强的感官刺激让他将手中的衣物纠成一团。索林耐心观察着他身体每一丝细微的变化，竭尽所能地取悦哈比人，炙热地爱意和温柔使比尔博无比幸福，但又像是世间最甜蜜的折磨。感到自己极限将至，比尔博将自己的脸部彻底的埋进索林宽厚的肩窝，让自己湿濡的喘息尽数泄在他暴露的一小片皮肤上。矮人察觉，加重了手腕撸动的力道，在比尔博高潮时用虎口拢住他的顶端，将精液收集在手心。干净的右手揽过他白皙的脊背，耐心的等待他渡过不应期。  
比尔博抬起头与索林额头相抵，亲了亲他嘴唇至鼻间的胡须，“这对于一位才从伤病中苏醒的矮人是不是太过量了？”他问，“是什么花了你这么久才醒来？”  
“我被困在一个梦里，”索林回答，他将左手的精液涂抹在怀中人的穴口，中指轻轻刺探，“我梦见自己去了袋底洞，它看起来与离开那日并无二至，我欣喜的上前推开门，”比尔博任由他的中指插入穴中划圈搅弄，“但你不在那里，屋中布满了灰尘和蛛网，看着衰败极了，我向里寻找你的身影，”感到肉穴的逐渐松弛后索林将扩张的范围插得更深，“但搜寻完整个袋底洞，我最终在你的卧室找到了染血的阿肯宝石。”比尔博的心揪做一团，这可不是什么好的梦境，他感到索林扩张的手指慢了下来，开口安慰：“但你在城门上并没有将我扔下去，索林，这说明很多。”  
索林摇摇头，右手扶在爱人的腰间，将左手扩张的手指增加，“我恐慌极了，转身冲出袋底洞，但我不在夏尔。”他注视比尔博，神情像是隔世传来的忏悔，“我看到你毫无生气的躺在冰川上，浑身是血。是我将你拉进了一场对你不公平的战争，比尔博，我需要赎——”“嘘嘘嘘，索林，不，”矮人早已停止扩张，比尔博坐起身，索林的神情让自己仿佛置身冰川上与他诀别的场面，这让他想要发疯，“看着我，这只是梦，你听见了吗，而我在这里，你也在这里。”他疯狂的想要感受索林在自己体内，于是抬起臀部，双手扶住索林硬挺许久的阴茎，缓缓下坐。疼痛和酸胀此刻带给比尔博梦寐以求的充实感，他喂叹出声，看向索林。  
国王眼神深邃地望着比尔博，“是的，我们都在这里。”他缓缓地上下顶弄，希望可以缓解哈比人地疼痛，“一件从哈比人身上学会地事情，放下过去。”笑容重新回到这对爱侣的脸上，开始专心享受属于他们的时刻。先前仔细的扩张让比尔博的痛感很快散去，快感在体内逐渐积累。不想让索林太过劳累，他努力摆动自己酥得发软的腰部，迎合他的抽插。几次摆动中索林深蓝色的长袍因为失去固定它的棉绳滑到了他身体两侧，暴露出心脏处狰狞的伤疤。接近失神的比尔博再也没有力气支撑自己的身体，先前对话激起的情绪，长久以来内心的压抑与身体极端的快感使他失控，他俯身亲吻还显得粉嫩的皮肤，泪水从眼眶低落：  
“索林！哦！索林！你撑过来了，你还活着，你撑住了...”  
被呼唤的矮人抱紧爱人颤抖的身躯。  
“我深爱的哈比人，他叫比尔博。他喊我再坚持一下。”

—————————————————————————————————————  
索林硬着头皮在欧音不赞成的抱怨目光下接受了仔细的身体检查，等他正式确认完全恢复后，才被允许回到自己地房间。  
迎接他的是迪斯，菲力，奇力，剩余的远征队成员，和站在人群正中的比尔博。  
他感到胸口幸福得发涨，走进人群接受他们的祝福。在包围中，他将比尔博拉到自己身旁。其余的矮人识趣地退后且安静下来，但他们神情按耐。  
索林珍重地持起他的双手，  
“秘银礼物已在在场矮人的见证下送出，请问来自夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯，邦果·巴金斯之子，你愿意接受来自埃瑞博的索林，瑟莱茵之子的婚约吗？”


End file.
